Digital video is becoming as ubiquitous as photographs. The reduction in size and the increase in quality of video sensors have made video cameras more and more accessible for any number of applications. Mobile phones with video cameras are one example of video cameras being more accessible and usable. Small portable video cameras that are often wearable are another example. The advent of YouTube, Instagram, and other social networks has increased users' ability to share video with others.